El Secreto de Cat Y Jade
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Cat y Jade tienen un secreto... que sucederá cuando Tori averigüe que es?
1. Chapter 1

El Secreto de Cat y Jade - Capítulo 1

Para Victoria "Tori" Vega, la experiencia de haber ganado una beca en la prestigiosa academia Hollywood Arts no había sido de lo mejor al principio (estuvo por dejarlo luego que Jade la bañara en soda al darle el papel de su mascota en un ejercicio de clase y luego el nefasto ejercicio del ave que le llevó más de una semana resolver, cosa que logró merced a un tip anónimo que alguien dejó en su locker, aunque el papel rosa y olor a fresa no dejaba muchas dudas respecto a quien era la autora) luego comenzó a mejorar, sin embargo había algo que había comenzado a llamar su atención y era la extraña relación que parecía haber entre dos de sus compañeras: Jadeyn "Jade" West y Catalina "Cat" Valentine.

Una, gótica y amante del terror y la sangre, y la otra, excesivamente féliz e hiperactiva y muy sensible, sin embargo ambas eran muy unidas de hecho, Tori no entendía como dos personas tan disímiles pudieran ser amigas inseparables. Aquella noche mientras ayudaba a peinarse a su hermana mayor Katrina "Trina" Vega, decidió comenzar a buscar respuestas.

-Oye…

-Que? - respondió la mayor de las Vega

-Que… que sabes tu de Jade y Cat?

Trina volteó a ver a su hermana.

-Disculpa?

-Bueno, solo tengo mucha curiosidad…

-Pues para mi son raritas.. siempre están juntas, al menos lo más que se ve… por eso no entiendo porqué Beck sigue con ella… pero en fin…

Novias? Esa era una de las posibilidades que Tori había analizado, pero aún así no las tenía todas consigo, era amiga de Cat… tal vez podría averiguar algo con ella. Por eso al día siguiente aprovechó que ellas fueron las últimas dos en quedarse comiendo en la mesa.

-Oye Cat…

-Sipi? - replicó la chica de cabellos escarlata

-Te… gustaría venir a mi casa el viernes? Veremos películas y comeremos helado y

-El viernes Cat tiene algo que hacer - dijo una voz detrás de Tori

Cat alzó la vista con la curiosidad marcada en el rostro

-Si tengo?

-Si. Tienes lo de siempre. - respondió Jade

-Si tu lo dices.

-Oigan… que es lo de

-Tenemos que ir a clase - interrumpió fríamente Jade.

Cat se levantó y siguió a la chica gótica.

-Oigan pero…

Si algo no sabían Cat y Jade era que Tori no era una chica que renunciara facilmente, al llegar el viernes decidió salir de dudas, no sabía ni porqué ni para qué, la morocha solo sabía que necesitaba saber.

-QUE QUIERES QUE?

-Tu auto Trina… anda dame ya la llaves - suplicó Tori

-Tori, apenas recibiste tu permiso hace un mes, y quieres que yo te de el auto que papá me compró? Estas como loca? - replicó la mayor de las Vega

-Creo recordar que papá dijo que sería para ambas y además no creo que le guste saber lo que haces en el asiento trasero los sábados por la noche verdad?

Tori bajó la cabeza, tan pronto como lo dijo se sintió miserable por haberle echado en cara a su propia hermana algo de lo que ella misma no estaba tan segura.

-Tu… tu… en serio… tu en serio crees que yo…?

-Trina perdoname, yo no debí decir eso

-Llévate el auto si quieres. Pero sábete que jamás he hecho más que besar a los chicos con que salgo.

Sintiéndose miserable Tori condujo su auto hasta una calle antes de la casa de Jade, lentamente caminó y trepó por un árbol que le daba vista a la ventana del cuarto de Jade. Las dos adolescentes no demoraron en entrar.

-No deberías ser tan grosera con Tori - dijo Cat

-Porqué te importa tanto? Acaso tu

Cat río.

-No, en absoluto, no te preocupes…

Los ojos de Tori se abrieron como platos, entonces… si había algo entre Cat y Jade y eran…

-Bueno… entonces… quieres comenzar? - dijo Jade pasando su dedo por la cara de Cat

-Solo si tu quieres… - replicó la pelirroja

Tori no podía creer lo que veía, Cat y Jade besándose mientras la pelirroja iba despojando de su ropa a la chica goth hasta dejarla en ropa interior, los besos continuaron en la piel de la chica avanzando por su pecho y llegando hasta sus piernas, Tori quería y no quería ver al mismo tiempo, estaba por irse cuando escuchó un gemido que provenía de Jade, lo que vio no era lo que ella esperaba… Cat estaba mordiendo la ingle derecha de Jade mientras la chica goth se aferraba a las cobijas y comenzaba a respirar más rápido. Así permanecieron más o menos tres minutos…

-C… Cat… ya basta… Cat ya es… suficiente… CAT YA BASTA! SUELTA! CAT!

-!¿?¡

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Tori quería moverse pero sus músculos no respondian, en la habitación, el rostro desencajado de Jade contaba tanto la historia de los minutos pasados como los dos hilos de sangre que salían de su pierna.

-CAT ESTAS LOCA?

-Lo siento…

-DEJO QUE HAGAS ESTO PORQUE AMBAS LO DISFRUTAMOS PERO DEBES CONTROLARTE! PUEDES MATARME!

Tori vio a Cat incorporarse, pero todo había cambiado, su cabello ahora era marrón chocolate, su tez más blanca que la de Jade, sus labios eran de un intenso rojo carmesí, sus ojos muy blancos y su pupilas de un verde muy claro, y allí, en los costados de sus labios superiores, eran inconfundibles dos colmillos de los que aún goteaba la sangre de su amiga.

-Esto es una locura… tengo que estar… SOOOOOOOOOOOÑAAAANDO!

Si, la rama en que Tori estaba finalmente cedió y la castaña terminó en el pasto, cosa que obviamente llamó la atención de sus amigas en el interior de la casa.

-Quien era? - preguntó Jade

Cat se recostó contra el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Tori… era Tori… creo que… nos vio…

En la casa de los Vega Trina está casi cayendo de la cama muerta de risa.

-Cat una vampiro? Dios Tori… no me habías hecho reir así desde que tenías seis años y te

-YA BASTA! YO SÉ LO QUE VI! CAT LE MORDIÓ LA ENTREPIERNA A JADE Y SORBIÓ SU SANGRE Y… Y ERA TODA DISTINTA!

-Oye… hermanita… creo que hablaré con papá para cancelar el canal de películas de medianoche… además… los vampiros suelen morder en el cuello… no… allí…

-Pero yo la vi… lo juro…

-Si si, anda, necesito dormir, y creo que tu también.

Tori se quedó con un palmo de narices cuando su hermana mayor la empujó fuera de su cuarto y le cerró la puerta en la cara. La castaña no pudo dormir en toda la noche, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos veía a aquella Cat, pálida, de ojos muy claros y cabello color chocolate con sus colmillos goteando sangre. A la mañana siguiente Trina la sacudió luego de aparcar el auto frente a Hollywood Arts.

-Piensas quedarte aquí toda la mañana? - dijo la mayor de las Vega

-No… será mejor que vaya clase.

La castaña estaba en su casillero cuando una voz muy chillona la hizo saltar.

-HOLIS TORI!

Intentando retroceder terminó en el piso.

-Que tienes? Anda te ayudo a levantarte.

-No.. y… yo estoy bien…

-Vaya, alguien ha visto demasiado el canal de películas de media noche. - dijo Jade al sentir el cuerpo de Tori estrellarse con sus piernas.

-OW! - gritó la castaña al girar espantada y estrellarse con los casilleros

-Oye que te pasa? - dijo Jade riendose

Beck se acercó

-Que hace Tori en el piso? - dijo ayudando a aquella a levantarse

-Ni idea, parece que vio un fantasma - replicó Jade

El día transcurrió como todos, a la hora de almorzar Tori iba rumbo a su casillero cuando una mano tiró de ella y la metió en el closet de la limpieza.

-Que hacías espiando mi casa anoche? - preguntó fríamente Jade

-Y… yo… no espiaba… no vi nada… yo

Jade volteó y la vio con furia en sus ojos.

-Crees que soy estúpida? Anoche estabas trepada en el árbol que da a mi cuarto y espiabas!

-Y… yo… es que

Jade iba a abrir la boca cuando se abrió la puerta y su amiga pelirroja las acompañó.

-Holis, que hacen?

-N… nada… yo… ya me iba…

Lo que Tori no esperaba era la mano de Jade empujándola contra la pared.

-No vas a ningún lado. Cat espera afuera.

-Sipis

Una vez que la pelirroja salió, Jade se puso a un palmo de narices de Tori.

-Escúchame bien, si vuelves a acercarte a mi casa… así sea a la acera de enfrente, vas a lamentarlo mucho… entiendes?

Tori asintió más aterrada que segura de lo que estaba escuchando. Al salir se topó con Andre que la vio con curiosidad.

-Te pasa algo chica?

-No… nada… estoy bien…

Aquella noche Tori se había ido a la cama, su ropa de dormir y debido a la calidez del clima en California, shorts y una camiseta, era pasado la media noche cuando una figura apareció al pie de su cama y como si una mano las moviera, las mantas que cubrían a la morocha la dejaron al descubierto, Tori sintió como unas manos acariciaron su cuello y comenzaron a bajar por su cuerpo, en la boca de aquel personaje, dos colmillos aparecieron mientras las manos de aquella figura llegaban a las piernas de la morocha…

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tori despertó bañada en sudor y con las manos temblando. No pasó mucho para que la puerta de su habitación se abriera y Trina apareciera en el umbral.

-Quieres callarte? Tus gritos no me dejan dormir. - dijo la mayor de las Vega

Tori se sentó en la cama sintiendo la brisa que entraba por su ventana. La medio latina estaba segura que no había sido un sueño, además su cobija estaba en el piso, y que recordara, tampoco había dejado la ventana abierta. Entre curiosa y preocupada logró conciliar el sueño, al día siguiente casi había olvidado lo sucedido cuando escuchó una conversación en el almacén del conserje.

-...QUE IBAS A HACER QUE?

-...LO SIENTO! TENÍA HAMBRE Y

-ERES DE VERDAD IDIOTA CAT! SABES LO QUE PUDO PASAR?

-...si….

Sin pensarlo abrió la puerta y vio a Cat y Jade.

-D… de que hablan? Que iba a hacer Cat? - preguntó la media latina

Jade la encaró.

-Para empezar que te crees metiendo tu nariz en nuestra charla!?

-Jade

-Callate Cat.

-Pero

-CALLATE!

-NO LE GRITES! - estalló Tori

Jade la observó más furiosa que nunca.

-Tu… jamás, entiendes? Jamás, vuelvas a gritarme, porque creeme Tori, vas a lamentarlo. Ahora largo, esta es una conversación privada.

Con sus manos temblando Tori decidió irse a su salón. Aquella noche, armándose de valor y luego de una larga lucha para convencer a Trina de que le prestara el auto, decidió ir, no a la casa de Jade, sino a la de Cat.

-Tengo que saber que pasa…

Tori revisó una y otra vez la nota que le había dado Robbie, la dirección era esa, pero la casa parecía abandonada, y hasta donde Tori sabía Cat vivía con sus padres. Llena de dudas llegó hasta la puerta y trató de abrirla, sus dudas crecieron más al ver que la puerta cedía, al entrar lo primero que notó es que parecía que nadie había estado allí en años, pero si eso se le hizo raro más aún fue el cuadro que vio sobre la chimenea, en la pintura había tres personas, dos adultos y su hija, era indiscutible que la joven era Cat, pero con el cabello castaño, y lo más raro era la vestimenta, parecían del siglo XVII.

-Esto… que es esto?

Tori siguió caminando por la casa, todo tenía polvo y parecía que nadie lo usaba nunca, las habitaciones estaban intactas, las camas tenían polvo encima lo que dejaba notar que nadie había dormido ahí.

-Cat… donde duermes? - se preguntó Tori

Tori bajó de nuevo las escaleras y estaba por irse cuando notó una puerta que no había visto antes, caminó hacia ella y la abrió, aquella puerta daba a unas escaleras que iban a lo que parecía ser el sótano. Lentamente comenzó a bajar.

-Que es esto… Dios… porqué vine SOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tori no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sin sentido en el piso, al enfocar sus ojos vio algo que la dejó atónita, lo que parecía un sótano era una habitación, una pequeña lámpara de aceite iluminaba la estancia, al centro y sobre una plataforma había un ataúd blanco con rosas talladas en algo que parecía oro, Tori se puso de pie poco a poco y comenzó a observar, su caída se había debido a que uno de los peldaños estaba roído y se había roto bajo su peso.

-que lugar… es este…

El dolor en su rodilla la hizo sentarse de nuevo en el piso, subiendo la manga de su pantalón notó la herida que se había causado.

-Genial… ahora que voy a

Tori levantó la vista al escuchar un crujido y ver que la tapa del ataúd se levantaba lentamente. Aterrada Tori se arrastró de vuelta a las escaleras, sin embargo lo que vio la dejó tan perpleja como aterrada. Del ataúd surgió la figura de Cat que cual si se levantara de la cama estiró los brazos y vio a su alrededor, pero esta era la otra Cat, la de cabello castaño, piel blanquísima y sus dos inconfundibles colmillos destacando sobre sus labios rojo carmín.

-C… Cat?

La chica la observó con asombro.

-Tori… que haces aquí?

-T… tu… que hac.. haces… en un ataúd…

Como flotando Cat "saltó" del ataúd y caminó hacía Tori que no movió ni un párpado aún cuando su amiga pasó su dedo por su rodilla y lo llevó a sus labios. Sus ojos se cerraron percibiendo el sabor de la sangre de la media latina.

-Wow… es mucho mejor que la de Jade… es suave… tersa… tibia…

-q… que haces…

-Tori… tu… querías saber lo que hacemos Jade y yo… verdad…

-Mejor… mejor me voy… a mi casa…

Cat pasó su mano por la mejilla de Tori y le acarició el cabello.

-Podemos hacer muchas cosas…

-q… quiero irme…

Tori no supo cuando Cat la empujó al piso y quedó prácticamente sobre ella.

-shhh…

-cat… espera… que….

Tori quería moverse, tener a Cat besándole la mejilla y bajando a su cuello no era algo que tuviera en mente.

-shhh… solo dame esa hermosa… dulce y tibia sangre… anda…

Los ojos de Tori se abrieron cuando sintió las puntas de los colmillos de Cat en su cuello.

-cat… por favor…. es… espera… CAT… ME DUELEEEEEEE!

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

-c.. cat… m…. me duele… ca… cat… ya… de… dej…

Jade entró corriendo a la casa de Cat, muy tarde se le había ocurrido que la necedad de Tori la había llevado allí. Al bajar por las escaleras quiso haber llegado antes, sentada contra la pared vio a Cat, la Cat de siempre, con su cabello color carmín y su piel morenita, su mirada estaba fija en la figura de cabello castaño tendida en el piso a pocos pasos de su persona.

-CAT! Dios… Cat que hiciste…

-y… yo… no sé… cuando… cuando vi…

Jade corrió a ver a Tori

-Tori, maldita idiota despierta! TORI DESPIERTA MALDITA SEA!

La cara de Jade estaba perlada por las lágrimas al notar los dos pequeños orificios en el cuello de la media latina y la frialdad de su cuerpo.

-Cat… ella está…

-NO LO DIGAS! SABES QUE NO LO HUBIERA HECHO A PROPÓSITO!

-Tori porque demonios no me hiciste caso… Cat… tu sabes…

-NO! ELLA NO MERECE QUE HAGA ESO!

-Cat.. ya es tarde… es la única forma…

-Jade no quiero… es… no es justo…

Una bofetada cruzó la cara de la pelirroja.

-TU… la mataste… TU… eres la ÚNICA que puede hacerlo Catalina.

-PERO NO QUIERO! TORI NO PUEDE CONVERTIRSE EN EL MISMO MONSTRUO QUE YO! - respondió Cat llorando

-Cat mírame a los ojos y dime si hay otro camino.

Cat se arrodilló en el piso llorando y abrazándose a sí misma.

-Tori... perdóname... lo siento...

-Para empezar tenemos que esperar a que sea justo medianoche y

-Jade… de verdad no hay

-NO! Entiende, Tori está muerta. Yo se lo advertí…

Cuando el reloj de la casa de Cat dio la media noche la chica de cabello carmín se acercó a la cama donde yacía el cuerpo de Tori, en su mano tenía un cuchillo.

-Cat es hora.

Las manos de la chica de cabello carmesí temblaban.

-CAT HAZLO!

Desesperada por lo que veía Jade tomó la mano de Cat y dando un tajo con el cuchillo en la muñeca de la pelirroja que solo gritó.

-ME DUELE!

Tirando de ella llevó la muñeca a la boca de Tori y dejó que un hilo de sangre llenara la boca de la medio latina. Cat retiró el brazo mientras veía como la herida sanaba por sí sola, sentándose en un sillón solo pudo llorar.

-Tori perdoname… perdoname…

En la cama Jade hacía lo posible por sostener a Tori que había comenzado gritar mientras su piel palidecía y dos colmillos comenzaban a aparecer en su boca.

-J… jade…

-Tori…

Lentamente Tori se sentó en la cama. Hecha un mar de llanto Cat la abrazó.

-TORI PERDONAME! YO LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO TANTO!

Los ojos de Jade se abrieron como platos al ver que Tori iba a morder a Cat, sin pensarlo tiró de la pelirroja y la lanzó al piso. Tori se quedó perpleja al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

-Que… me pasó? Porque yo…

Cat se incorporó.

-Tori… todo esto es mi culpa…

Tori se vio así misma notando la palidez de su piel.

-Que… que pasó?

Jade dejó escapar un suspiro antes de hablar.

-Eres una vampiro igual que Cat.

Tori se quedó mirando a ambas.

-E… es una broma verdad?

Cat la vio con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas

-Perdoname… yo no quería… yo

Pero Tori dejó de oírla, en segundos a su mente volvieron las imagenes de sus últimos minutos como una persona normal, acariciando su cuello recordó el dolor de sentir su piel perforada y como poco a poco la vida se le escapaba gota a gota…

-Cat…

-TORI PERDONAME!

La medio latina sintió un dolor agudo en su estomago y una sed insaciable, sin que lo notara su piel palideció y dos colmillos salieron de sus labios, por alguna razón que no supo explicarse algo la impulsó a ir hacia Jade.

-Tori que haces? - preguntó Cat

-T… tengo… tengo mucha sed…

-Vega idiota alejate de mi - dijo Jade retrocediendo

-Jade… eres… eres…

Jade gritó cuando Tori la estrelló contra la pared, aunque luchaba con todas sus fuerzas la medio latina ahora era más fuerte que ella

-Jade todo estará bien…

-TORI DEJAME! CAT DETENLA!

Jade luchaba por separarse de la medio latina al notar las intenciones de la muchacha

-Jade… calma…

-CAT DETENLA! TORI NO LO HAGAS!

Jade gritó cuando sintió los colmillos perforar su cuello.

-C...AT…. DETEN...LA…

-TORI DEJALA YA!

La medio latina se separó de la chica goth retornando a su forma natural, Jade se deslizó jadeando contra la pared mientras tocaba la herida en su cuello.

-q… que pasó? por… porque tengo sangre en la boca… yo… Jade… que…

-IDIOTA! IBAS A MATARME!

Tori ahogó un grito y se sentó en la cama.

-Cat… que me pasa…

Recomponiendose Cat se sentó frente a ella y le tomó las manos.

-Tori…

-Cat… esto es una broma verdad?

-No Tori… y…. no quería… no fue mi intención…

Tori se incorporó de la cama.

-No… vampiro… vamos, es un chiste… es que

-UN CHISTE? MIRA MI CUELLO! ESTABAS BEBIENDOTE MI SANGRE! SI CAT NO TE DETIENE ME HUBIERAS MATADO!

-no… pero… yo… no…

-Tori… yo voy a ayudarte… estarás bien… lo prometo -dijo Cat

-Por ahora será mejor que te quedes aquí, es peligroso que te quedes sola - agregó Jade

Los ojos de Tori se abrieron como platos.

-Espera… si soy… como iré a la escuela? Y el sol?

-Cálmate Tori… mira… somos… caminantes del día… el vampiro que me creó hace trescientos años me

-TRESCIENTOS QUE?

-Tori… yo nací hace trescientos años… y un día… un vampiro… mató a mis padres… y decidió convertirme en vampiro… pero él era un vampiro muy especial… él podía caminar en el día… y yo también…

-E… espera un segundo… entonces… por eso puedes ir a la escuela? Y porque cambias de repente?

-Para estar entre la gente necesito verme como siempre fuí… pero cuando necesito alimentarme tengo que volver a ser mi otra parte… - explicó Cat

-Pero yo te he visto comer y

-Puedes comer lo que quieras… pero tarde o temprano tu cuerpo y tu naturaleza te harán necesitar beber sangre, allí es donde te ayudaremos, de ahora en adelante tienes que prometer, no, tienes que jurar que siempre estarás cerca de mi o de Cat. - dijo Jade

-Tori, por favor, no puedes estar lejos de mi… especialmente de mi… como tu… vampiro creador… me obedeces sin pensar… por eso te detuviste cuando estabas mordiendo a Jade…

Tori estaba estupefacta.

-Muy bien, esto… buena broma chicas… de veras me asustaron esta vez..

Jade se puso frente a ella y le mostró la cicatriz en su cuello.

-Esto te parece una broma?

-Espera… porque yo nunca te vi una cicatriz asi si tu y Cat…

-Ahora entiendes porque Cat me mordía en la pierna? Porque siempre uso medias negras? - respondió Jade

Tori caminó a la ventana tratando de entender lo que había pasado, en menos de cinco minutos pasó de ser una adolescente normal de diez y seis años a estar muerta y luego a ser una vampiro, lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Tori…

-porqué Cat… yo jamás te haría daño yo

-CREES QUE LO HICE A PROPOSITO!?

-No.. tienes razón… Jade me advirtió…

-Tori… ya no podemos cambiar lo que pasó, pero no te dejaremos - agregó Jade

Al día siguiente las tres chicas llegaron a Hollywood Arts, nada parecía fuera de lo normal excepto que Tori sentía algo molestandola dentro de ella. Jade, que no la perdía de vista, se acercó.

-Que te pasa Vega?

-No sé… me siento rara… Jade dime algo… porque dejas que Cat… ya sabes…

Jade sonrío.

-Es… excitante…

Tori no se atrevió a preguntar más. El día iba transcurriendo sin problemas hasta que Tori comenzó a sentir una sed incontrolable, y en un error de percepción, ni Cat ni Jade estaban cerca de ella.

-Ne… necesito… ya no… ya no puedo más…

-Oye Tori, Sikowitz necesita

-Hola Sinjin… - respondió Tori con una voz seductora

-Hola Tori, te decia que Sikowitz necesita

Tori sonrió y comenzó a llevarlo al salón del conserje.

-Tori…

-shhh… no te han dicho que te ves guapo hoy?

-En… serio?

Una vez dentro Tori cerró la puerta y empujó al chico contra la pared mientras desabotonaba su blusa.

-Tori que haces…

-Que no es…. lo que habías soñado siempre? mmm?

Sinjin solo observaba a la adolescente abrirse la blusa y jugar con el boton de sus jeans mientras se acercaba a ella. Mientras tanto Jade, que comía tranquila en el patio, palideció al ver un mensaje de Cat en su móvil.

"Tori está contigo verdad?"

Sin pensarlo se incorporó y llamó a la pelirroja.

-Cat eso no es gracioso, tu deberías estar con Tori

-Pero yo creí que… que… que tu

-MALDICIÓN VAMOS A BUSCARLA!

En el salón del conserje Sinjin acaricia a Tori de formas que nunca se imaginó y sin darse cuenta que la piel de aquella palidecía y dos colmillos salían de sus labios.

-Si… era lo que querías verdad Sinjin? Y lo que yo… quiero…

Afuera Jade y Cat están desesperadas buscando a Tori cuando Robbie se acercó a ellas.

-Han visto a Sinjin? Sikowitz dijo que lo envío por Tori hace rato y

-Oh no…

-TORI! - exclamó Cat

Continuará...


End file.
